vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoseph Thelandir
Yoseph Thelandir was the heir to the last independent ruler of East Devlar. When Yoseph was still a kid, his family lost their barony in the Unification Crusades. They fled to the Wildlands. In AeP 446 Yoseph returned to Carufell to try and kill the king. He entered the tunnels in an attempt to find the king’s weakness but instead encountered the Crypt Keeper. Yoseph was killed but passed on his quest to Tarron Kesvin. History Yoseph was born during the Unification Crusades. At the time his family was one of the last holdouts against the forces of Silvia MorCaiden. However in AeP 399 East Devlar fell. Silvia MorCaiden replaced his family with a new barony loyal to her. The Thelandirs fled to the Wildlands. However after taking over a tribe and ruling harshly for years, they were eventually chased out after his father tried to have some members executed. Yoseph returned to Carufell wielding the knife made for this grandfather. He was going to attempt to kill the king. In AeP 446 he was hiding in Tarabrenth. Towards the end of the year he saw some of the city guards harassing a man. This man was Veldud and Yoseph saved him. It turned out Veldud had stolen a map of a part of the tunnels. Yoseph went with him and Zayn and Tarron into the tunnels. His great strength proved an asset. He also worked out a deal with a woman who lived there to take them to the part of the tunnels they needed to go. Yoseph hoped he would find a way to kill the king down here. His father had told him stories of the unnatural magics at work in the tunnels. Yoseph believed the king harvested this to make himself stronger. Instead Yoseph and the others found a temple of Nezeril and they found the Crypt Keeper. This beast of the Old God chased them through the crypts. It also caught Yoseph at a well but the large man jumped down and squeezed through a tunnel to escape. When he emerged from the underground pool, he found the tunnels had rearranged themselves. He also found the thing that hunted them. It chased him, Zayn, and Tarron. First it killed Zayn. When Yoseph and Tarron heard it running to catch them and found a small wall to squeeze through, Yoseph knew he wouldn’t make it. He pulled out his knife, handed it to Tarron and told him it’s name. He then told Tarron to take it and kill the king. Shortly after he was slain by the Crypt Keeper. Appearance Yoseph was a giant. He stood at six feet and seven inches and was 300 pounds of muscle. He had golden hair and wore fine clothes. Yoseph always travelled with his dagger forged in honor of his grandfather Aslaf. Relations Yoseph briefly worked with Zayn, Tarron, and Veldud. He was rather annoyed with Zayn. When the Crypt Keeper closed in on him, he had no choice but to trust Tarron with his knife and pass on the quest to kill the king of Carufell. Yoseph was also a strong worshipper of Rallia. List of Appearances: Campaigns # Crypts of Carufell Category:Carufell Union Category:Characters Category:Player Characters